Close to Home by Sazzledazzled
by cheaterscontest
Summary: A woman in her prime feels lost, unloved and is wondering if there is more to life than her humdrum existence. What she finds is that sometimes comfort and the answers to her questions can be found closer to home than she thinks. CheatersContest Entry.


**Title of Story: Close to Home**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Esme and Emmett**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Word Count: 3454**

 **Story Summary: A woman in her prime feels lost, unloved and is wondering if there is more to life than her humdrum existence. What she finds is that sometimes comfort and the answers to her questions can be found closer to home than she thinks.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 ***O*o*O***

There had to be more to life than counting the flowers in the pattern on the curtains while my husband of 25 years dutifully thrusts into me. Another minute and he would come with a grunt, kiss me on the cheek, roll over and start snoring. It was the same every time we had sex – not that that was very often! I would cajole, plead and pout him into an early night. He would kiss me, paw at my breasts, enter me, thrust for a few minutes and then he was done.

All the women in Forks were jealous of my marriage to the gorgeous Carlisle Cullen M.D, if only they knew the truth! I'm only 45 dammit, I'm not ready for a sexless marriage. I know Carlisle loves me but I want to feel desired, and cherished – I want to be ravaged! I want him to come home from work and be so overcome with lust that he cannot control himself. I want him to tear the clothes from my body and bury his cock so deep inside me that I can feel him for days afterward. I want him to lift my skirt, tear off my panties and fuck me over the kitchen sink while I'm doing the dishes. I want wild sex and a position that isn't missionary.

"Goodnight my love" warm lips graze my cheek and he sighs contently as he rolls away from me, snuggling into his pillow, cocooning himself into the duvet, his soft snores fill the air. Glancing at the back of his head, I wonder where it all went wrong with my darling husband, the community stalwart, the father of my two darling daughters and son of a strict catholic preacher. Is it right for a mother to be deathly jealous of her daughters?

Alice has been with Jasper since they were 13, she is now 20 – nearly 21. Jasper has asked Carlisle and I for our blessing, he is going to propose on her 21st birthday. He is her one and only, very much like Carlisle and I, meeting at 15, engaged at 18, married at 20 with Rosie arriving after 3 years of marriage and Alice 2 years later.

Rose is my wild child – her mission in life is to turn every hair on my head grey. She has paraded a stream of boyfriends through here; Royce, Paul, Riley, Mike, Garrett, Stephan, Felix and finally Emmett. I thank God for Emmett, he calms her in ways we never could. They adore each other and I am sure he will be coming to talk to Carlisle and I soon. Emmett is quite simply gorgeous, 6' 3 and brawny, sparkly blue eyes, dimples and a killer smile.

He loves to make me blush - I'm like a bloody school girl whenever I'm near him. He is also hung like a horse apparently, sometimes a mother overhears things no mother ever should! I often hear them giggling over their love lives with one of their best friends, Bella.

I know that Bella's boyfriend Edward does this thing with his tongue that has Bella coming like a freight train, that Alice likes Jasper to take her from behind and that Rosie and Emmett have defiled our swimming pool, pool house and that she loves the way that his big hands grip her hips while he makes love to her because it makes her feel cherished and protected.

I try to imagine how that would feel, Carlisle's hands gripping my hips as I am pounded into the mattress, his soft lips suckling my breasts as he strokes my clit. Then whispering in my ear all the dirty things he wants to do to me, how I make him so hard, how he cannot stop thinking about me, about fucking me, and making me come all over him.

I shiver in pleasure at these thoughts and my nipples harden with a brush of my fingers across my breasts.

I feel so naughty, thinking dirty thoughts and giving myself pleasure as my husband sleeps next to me. Thoughts tumble through my mind as my pleasure grows, my hands move down my body hesitantly making my way to my clit. I can almost feel the lips on my skin, a head between my thighs, his tongue laving my swollen and needy clit – Carlisle has never done that to me before, I bet Emmett would have no hesitation in licking and sucking a woman till she screams in ecstasy. I rub faster as I feel myself stiffen, biting my lip to stop myself from crying out. I pinch and twist my nipples as I imagine the sparkling blue eyes and dark hair of Emmett between my thighs. He grins and whispers how hard he is going to fuck me, how he is not going to stop until I cannot come anymore, how he wants me to come now, come all over his face, he wants to taste me, he needs me to ease his aching cock, how it's me, how it's always been me – with one final lick of my clit, I shatter.

Trying to calm my breathing and still my racing heart, the guilt slowly creeps up my spine – I have just brought myself to orgasm thinking about my daughter's boyfriend while my husband sleeps beside me. The feeling settles in my chest burning red hot, and churning my stomach. I roll away from Carlisle feeling like the lowest of the low – sleep is a long time coming for me.

As is my luck, there is no escaping Emmett in the days that follow – Rosie is home with the flu and Emmett is waiting on her hand and foot. Trying to keep busy and out of his way I make it my mission to clean the house from top to bottom, studiously avoiding the living room where Rose is camped out on the couch. Scurrying past Rosie's bedroom door, I hit a wall of muscle, big hands grip my hips to steady me and I can feel the blush rising from my toes.

"Woah, Mrs C, where are you off to in such a rush?" Emmett says.

I force myself to look him in the eye.

"Damn woman, if you wanted to cop a feel so badly all you had to do was ask, no need to fling yourself at me!"

He winks and as his dimples deepen as he grins at me, I gape at him, making inarticulate noises and slowly turning puce. His boisterous laugh follows me as I scoot past him and into the sanctuary of my bedroom. Slamming the door shut, I slide to the floor, hot tears of shame leak from my eyes.

I'm lusting after a boy who is young enough to be my son. I need to stop these foolish thoughts. I resolve to sort things with Carlisle, maybe we can have the sex I have been dreaming of, maybe if I pull out all the stops, romantic dinner, lingerie, candles and wine it will happen. I need to take charge, I need to tell Car what I want, what I need - he is not a mind reader. Once Rosie is better and out and about again I can do this, I know I can.

Butterflies dance around my stomach as I dash around the kitchen, making sure what I have planned for the evening is perfect. I look at the clock, only 20 minutes until Carlisle is home and our evening can begin.

The shrill ring of the phone breaks through my reverie. My heart sinks as I reach for the phone as I have been here many times before.

"Yes Darling I understand…"

"Of course your patients are important Carlisle, I'm just disappointed" I pull my robe tighter around myself.

"Why am I disappointed? I made your favourite for dinner, I bought us a bottle of the wine that you like and the girls are staying at Bella's tonight, I thought…" I shift uncomfortably at the turn this conversation is taking.

"SEXPEST? Really Carlisle! What is wrong with wanting you spend time with you…."

"…. Oh I keep making demands of you do I? I am perfectly well aware of how hard you work Carlisle, I know you are tired….. I know Chief of Staff is not an easy job on you Car….. I know you do it for me and the girls… oh that is a low blow Carlisle…..Just go, your patients need you" I hang up the phone cutting him off mid-sentence.

The tears flow freely – at least I know where I stand, the hospital is more important to my husband that I am. My husband thinks I am sex crazed harlot who just sees him as a piece of meat. Robotically I blow out the candles that are dotted artfully around the room, place the unopened bottled of wine back in the fridge and set about clearing the table.

Placing the dishes in the sink with more force than necessary I don't hear the front door open nor do I hear the footsteps moving swiftly towards the kitchen. Leaning against the sink, I start to sob in earnest, trying to fathom where it all started to go so wrong and where I needed to go from here.

"Mrs C?"

Shrieking in surprise and spinning around I find a very concerned looking Emmett in the doorway.

"What are the tears for pretty lady?"

I'm suddenly very aware of my lack of clothing, clutching my robe tighter I try to speak but only succeed in sobbing harder. Within seconds I am in Emmett's embrace as he gently rocks and soothes me. I am immediately comforted by his warmth, this small amount of affection makes the tears fall harder.

"Esme, look at me" he cups my face "what's wrong? Talk to me…"

The concern on his face cripples me, I try to push away from him, but he tightens his hold.

The tears threaten to choke me "I can't…Why you?...why here?"

Suddenly, I am scooped up and cradled to Emmett's chest as we head out of the kitchen towards the living room. Emmett gracefully sinks down onto the couch and settles me on his lap.

"Papa C fucked up again didn't he? Emmet states. Unable to form a coherent reply I just nod forlornly. He sighs "He is an idiot, I see you Esme – I see your heartbreak every time he rings to cancel. I see you watching Allie and Jazz, Rosie and me, I've heard you crying after you have been argue with him – what was it this time?"

"We…..um…I" the words are lodged in my throat, If I acknowledge them out loud to another person, it makes this fucked up situation all the more real.

Emmett cradles my face in his hands and gently wipes away the tears "Es, talk to me please – your sad face is breaking my heart, what did he do this time?"

Sniffling and attempting to dry my eyes, I take a deep breath. "Things haven't been right between us for a while, so I thought a romantic meal and maybe an early night would start to get us back on track." I cringe at the thought of laying my relationship failings bare to my daughter's boyfriend. Feeling Emmett squeeze me tighter gives me the courage to continue.

"Carlisle rang to say a patient needed him to stay, I told him I understood but that I was a little disappointed as I had all these plans….." I gesture towards the kitchen and myself "He accused me of being uncaring towards his patients, that I never support him in his chosen career and that I am an uncontrollable sex pest, And to top it all off, I make him feel cheap."

What I wasn't prepared for was the snort of derision and the tirade that fell from Emmett's lips "Sex pest? Fucking bastard! Christ, for an intelligent man he is a complete and utter idiot – he doesn't even know what he has in you! If you were mine, I would NEVER treat you the way he treats you – I feel like driving to the ER and punching that fucker right in the face!"

Emmett gently grabbed my face, "Esme, you are a gorgeous woman, he doesn't deserve you - you deserve to be treated like a goddess, worshipped every day, You. Are. Glorious."

Very slowly he dropped his head and his soft lips met mine, brushing softly at first and then pressing more insistently. My mind was a myriad of thoughts and feelings. Tightening my grip on his arms I respond to his kiss in earnest, before I can think about the consequence of my actions, I am straddling his lap. His desire for me is evident as I grind down. Me! Little old married forever me caused a reaction like that, I made this gorgeous young man hard for me. He wanted me. Large hands slip down from my face and reverently cup my breasts, thumbs stroking my nipples, teasing me, sending bolts of pleasure and desire zinging down my body.

"Oh God….." I rock back and forth over his rock hard erection "Oh Emmett" I gasp. "Emmett please…."

"What do you need Esme?"

"I… oh …. Need you, I need to come, oh god…I…."

"How do you want me to make you come Pretty Lady? My cock?" he thrusts up into my hot and needy core, I whimper. "How about on my fingers?" he squeezes my nipples, chuckling as I shudder in pleasure "Nah, I reckon you want to come on my tongue, dontcha pretty lady? Let me lick you and suck you till you come all over my face – does he do that to you Esme? Does he lick you till you scream?"

Emmett's dirty talk sends my libido through the roof, the throbbing in my clit is becoming painful, I need a release "N…..N….No never… Emmett please…" I keen.

"He is a bigger fool than I thought!" he growls. He flips me off his lap and on to my back, trailing wet kisses down the column of my throat, he looms over me, sliding his hands up over my trembling thighs, pushing the outfit meant for my husband over my mound.

Suddenly he pauses, my heart is in my mouth – panicked thoughts zip through my brain, he is having second thoughts about this. His eyes drift closed and he inhales deeply – seconds tick by, his eyes spring open and he dives in. He feasts on me like a starving man. I scream in pleasure as his soft warm tongue laps at my clit, the sensation is incredible and I am in sensory overload. Gasping to catch my breath, I look down to see the dark hair and sparkly blue eyes of Emmett between my thighs.

I'm lost to the sensation as he slides two fingers inside me, fucking me with his tongue and fingers simultaneously. He stops briefly to tell me how hard he is, how he is going to fuck me, how he is not going to stop until I cannot come anymore, how he needs to taste more of me, how he needs me to come all over his face, How he needs me to ease his aching cock, how it's me, how it's always been me. With one final flick to my clit and a curving of his fingers, I detonate – white spots flash behind my closed eyelids as my orgasm rips through me.

I am suddenly aware of a loud keening sound, but I am unable to locate where it is coming from. Gazing at Emmett, I am taken aback by the huge grin he is sporting.

"Are those noises for me Pretty Lady? Do you think you could make some more? I hope you are ready for round two Esme, because I need to get my cock inside you!"

Before his words can sink in to my orgasm addled brain, I am hefted off the sofa into his arms and we are barrelling up the stairs. He comes to a halt outside of my bedroom and looks for permission to enter but with a subtle shake of my head he carries on to the guest room. As soon as we cross the threshold I am resituated so my thighs are wrapped around his waist. He wastes no time in attaching his lips to my neck, nipping, sucking and licking his way towards the juncture of my neck and beyond to the swell of my breasts.

"Esme?"

"Yes" I gasp out as he makes tiny little nips across the top of my cleavage.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Oh yes, yes please, fuck me…. fuck me hard!"

He doesn't need any further encourage as I am lowered to the bed and watch enthralled as he slowly strips off his clothing, my eyes grow larger as he slides his jeans and boxers down his thighs and reveals his prominent erection. The purple head of his cock stands proud and touches his toned stomach and he strokes himself slowly while he watches me with hooded eyes.

"Condom?" he enquires as he comes to stand next to the bed. I shake my head "Pill" I reach out to stroke him, his eyes drift closed and he lets out a deep guttural moan as I move my hand from his balls to the head of his glorious thick cock. I scoot closer and dart out my tongue to taste the glistening pre cum which is leaking from his slit.

"Fuuuuuuuck! Oh yes Esme, suck my cock" Emboldened by his response I take him into my mouth. It's been a long time since I have done this and my gag reflex soon makes itself known, so I concentrate on licking and nipping the head and gripping his shaft I stoke him firmly, keeping an even rhythm. He groans loudly and makes a grab for my hands, releasing him from my mouth, I look at him wondering why he stopped me. He looks at my bewildered face and chuckles "If you keep that up Pretty Lady, I am going to blow my load and I want to be buried deep inside your sweet pussy when I do come, I hope you are ready for me."

I cannot stop the shriek that escapes me as he dives on to the bed and rids me of my skimpy nightwear. I blush under his appraising glances, he smirks and whistles his approval. Reaching over he grabs my ankles and spreads my legs wide. He nestles between my open thighs and attaches his lips to mine. I can feel everything – the tip of his cock at my opening, his strong muscular back, I wrap my legs around his fine ass, urging him forward. We both sigh in relief as he slides into me.

Emmett grunts "I don't think I can go slow Esme, I want to take my time with you but I can't, I need to fuck you."

"Next time, Em, next time" He groans and picks up the pace thrusting so deep and forcefully, that we both move up the bed. He kisses me hard and wet, whispering what he wants to do to me, how he wants me to come, how he is going to come and then fuck me all over again. Hefting my legs over his shoulders I scream in pleasure as he hits the spot I didn't think existed. I can feel my whole body tighten in response to his ministrations, my limbs stiffen as my orgasm surges through me. Suddenly he stills and I can feel his cock pulse deep within me, a string of expletives accompanies his release and he collapses on top of me. Feeling his heavy weight lying upon me makes me feel alive, more alive than I have felt before.

Gentle kisses are peppered all over my face and sparkly blue eyes glisten with adoration. My face hurts from smiling so hard, I reach up to run my fingers through dark brown curls. Feeling sticky and replete, contentment settles over me like a warm blanket "Whatcha thinking Pretty Lady?" he asks as he rolls us over and settles me on his broad muscular chest.

"I just knew there was more to life – Thank you Emmett, for showing me more."

He kisses the top of my head "Anytime, Pretty Lady, anytime."

 ***O*o*O***

 **Things to Remember:**

 **\- All stories are ANONYMOUS and any reference to who the author is will result in the story being disqualified from the contest.**

 **\- Feel free to pimp the contest!**

 **\- Follow the contest on Twitter or join the Facebook group!**

 **\- Public Voting begins February 23, 2016.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review so the author will know what you thought of their story!**


End file.
